lostpediafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
1.21 The Greater Good Transcript
| Dagen= | Flashback=Geschreven door: Leonard Dick | Info=Geregisseerd door: David Grossman}} -------------------------------------------------------------------------------- see Sayid looking at Shannon sitting at Boone's body. He sits next to her. SAYID: Is there anything I can do for you? Sun said he wouldn't let Jack take his leg -- he didn't want him using up the antibiotics. She said he knew what was happening to him -- that he was brave. FLASHBACK see Sayid at Heathrow airport in handcuffs being escorted by two guards to a room with intelligence agents from CIA and ASIS. AIRPORT ANNOUNCEMENT Sayid is being led by the guards: Heathrow airport authority reminds traveling passengers that safety regulations require... AGENT COLE: Okay, Sayid, 18 hours in a holding cell should be enough. Let's get to it, shall we? I'm Melissa Cole from Central Intelligence, this is Robbie Hewitt from ASIS. We're here because you're going to do us a favor. SAYID: A favor? AGENT HEWITT: Last week 300 pounds of C-4 explosives were stolen from an army base outside of Melbourne. The men responsible are members of a terrorist cell intent on disrupting the coalition presence in Iraq. 300 pounds of C-4 - I want it back. SAYID Agent Cole: You're the CIA, plant a few bugs. AGENT COLE: Oh, we have. But you're going to get inside for... SAYID: I am Iraqi. I am not a terrorist. AGENT COLE: We didn't snatch you up because you are a terrorist, Sayid. We snatched you up because you know one. AGENT HEWITT: Essam Tazia, your roommate at Cairo University. He's a member of the cell. SAYID: And why should I care? AGENT HEWITT: You'd be saving lives. SAYID: I repeat, why should I care? AGENT COLE: Because we know where she is. 7 years since you left Iraq -- 6 months here, 3 months there -- always moving. There's only two reasons a man would do that, Sayid. Either he's running away from something, or looking for something. shows Sayid a picture of Nadia Noor Abed-Jazeem SAYID: Nobody calls her Noor. AGENT COLE: You want to know where she is? Then we're going to Sydney. of Kate walking slowly through the jungle. She finds a strip of white fabric and then hears Jack approaching. JACK: Kate? What are you doing out here? KATE: Looking for you. JACK: Well, you found me. KATE: You're walking in circles. You need to come back. JACK: Not without Locke. KATE: You haven't slept. You gave Boone your own blood. JACK: Locke lied. KATE: Well, now you're... JACK: He lied, Kate. Boone did not fall off any cliff. His leg was crushed, and I based my medical treatment on his lie. KATE: People are scared and upset. They don't know what's going on. We need you to come back, Jack. Please. see Hurley and Jack carrying Boone's body to the burial site, regulars and redshirts in tow. JACK: Shannon? Do you want to say something? SHANNON: No. pause. SAYID: I didn't know Boone very well, and for that I am sorry. On our 6th day here a woman named Joanna died. She drowned. And Boone was the first one into the water. I didn't know him, but I remember his courage. And I know he will be missed. LOCKE camera: It was my fault. We found a plane, a Beechcraft, in the jungle. It was lodged in the canopy so -- I would have gone up, but I -- my leg was hurt so he -- there was a radio inside and he thought he could -- look, his weight must have made the plane shift and it fell -- and -- it happened because he was trying to help us. He was a hero. JACK: Where were you? Where were you? Where the hell were you, you son of a bitch? runs at Locke and tackles him What did you do to him? and Sawyer pull Jack off of Locke. CHARLIE: Hey, wait, wait, Jack. JACK: Where were you? You left him to die. You lied to me. Where were you? COMMERCIAL BREAK return to scene on the beach. Charlie, Sawyer, and Kate are holding Jack back. CHARLIE: Jack, okay, it's okay. JACK: Where were you? Where were you? KATE: Jack. Jack, what's the matter? Are you okay? Are you okay? collapses. SAWYER: Get some water. CHARLIE: Breathe. He's okay. Just breathe, Jack. see Jack and Sayid walking through the beach camp. Kate and Sun behind. JACK: He's lying. SAYID: You're suffering from fatigue. JACK: Locke told Boone not to tell. SAYID: Tell about what? JACK: Something about a hatch. Locke's hiding something. SAYID: Jack... JACK: Look, the man is hiding something. SAYID: Jack, listen to me. What we need is for the one doctor on this island to get some sleep. JACK: I'm fine. I don't need it. KATE: Jack. SUN: You need some rest. C'mon. FLASHBACK see Sayid in a Mosque praying. Shot of Essam looking at Sayid and whispering to the guy next to him. Sayid walks out. ESSAM the Mosque: Sayid! Sayid, it is you. SAYID: Essam. ESSAM: I see you haven't forgotten me. embrace in greeting. SAYID: Hardly. ESSAM: What are you doing in Sydney? SAYID: I've been traveling, and you? ESSAM: I live here -- almost a year now -- I'm a tree-cutter. I cut trees. SAYID: It sounds like good, honest work. ESSAM: So much for my philosophy degree, huh? SAYID: Whatever puts food on your table. How is Zahra? ESSAM: She died -- stray bomb while she was shopping for a dress. SAYID: I'm so sorry. ESSAM: Listen, listen, we've got a lot of catching up to do. Why don't you come over? SAYID: I'd love to. see a Half Life video game being played in the apartment of Essam. Essam brings Sayid some tea, while two other guys (Yusef and Haddad) play video games. YUSEF: Damn it. I'm out of ammo. HADDAD: Use the crowbar. YUSEF: That only works on the zombies, not the big bugs. HADDAD: Indded. SAYID: The 3 of you live here? ESSAM: Sydney's very expensive. This is the best we can afford. HADDAD: And what is it you do, Sayid? SAYID: At the moment I'm at liberty. ESSAM: He's on holiday. You'll love the beaches here. There's something to be said for Australian women. notices a smoke detector. SAYID walking to the smoke detector: I've had the misfortune of being landlocked for several years. The last beach I was at was Sharm-el Sheikh with you Essam -- remember, before our English exams? holds a cigarette to the smoke detector which doesn't go off I hear the beaches here are very nice, especially the women. pulls a bugging device out of the smoke detector Perhaps we can go. puts the bug in a glass with liquid So tell me exactly what kind of trees do you cut? HADDAD: Who are you? SAYID: I was a communications officer. ESSAM: Sayid was Republican Guard. He knows things. HADDAD: Perhaps it's not happenstance that you and Essam met at the Mosque. Perhaps it is fate. see Claire at the beach with the baby. CLAIRE: It's okay. Look, I'm fine, really, okay? CHARLIE: You need rest, Claire. Sun, tell her. SUN: In a hospital they would have you sleep. The nurses would take your baby. CLAIRE: Yeah, but I'm not in a hospital. CHARLIE: Well, all the more reason to take extra care, Claire. Look, it's okay, I can take care of turnip-head for a while. CLAIRE: Turnip-head? CHARLIE: It's just what I'm calling him until you give him a name because his head -- it's like a turnip. CLAIRE: What if he needs something, okay? CHARLIE: You'll be there for him -- after you sleep. CLAIRE: No, okay? No. CHARLIE: Claire, no one is going to take this baby away from you. No one. CLAIRE: You don't know that, okay. You can't say that. CHARLIE: I won't let anything happen. CLAIRE the baby over: Just be really careful, okay? Make sure if he gets hot that you take his blanket off -- his neck, okay, got his neck? CHARLIE: Got it. see Shannon sitting alone on the beach. Locke enters and sets down Boone's knapsack. LOCKE: This was his. I didn't go through it. SHANNON: Thank you. LOCKE: Welcome. Storm coming. I should have said no -- the first time he offered to hunt with me I should have said no. SHANNON: He would have gone anyway. LOCKE: Yeah, I suppose he would have. I know how confused and angry you must be right now. I can't say I understand what you're going through, but I know what it feels like when you lose family. I hope you can forgive me. I'm sorry. exits. Shannon looks after him with tears in her eyes. see Sayid working on a piece of electronic equipment. SHANNON: You asked if you could do anything for me. SAYID: Anything. SHANNON: John Locke killed my brother. Will you do something about that? COMMERICAL BREAK see Jack and Kate at a tent on the beach. Jack is drinking something which he tries to give to Kate. KATE: Little more. JACK: No. KATE: You need to get your blood sugar up. JACK: Look, enough already. I've rested. tries to get up. KATE: Jack. JACK: I'm fine. KATE: Where are you going? JACK: I'm going to go talk to Locke. KATE: You need to lie down. JACK: No, I don't. KATE: I strongly advise it. JACK: Advise? is disoriented and lies back Advice -- alright, what's going on now? KATE: Lie down, okay. I crushed up some sleeping pills -- put them in your juice. JACK: Why would you -- you drugged me? KATE: Yeah. JACK: Oh, okay. goes night-night. KATE: Night. see Locke cleaning out his blood soaked shirt at the caves. Walt walks by and Locke waves, but Walt keeps walking. Sayid enters. SAYID: How did you get that? to a scar on Locke's back. LOCKE: War wound. SAYID: Looks more like a surgical scar. LOCKE: Like I said, war wound. SAYID: The plane's radio? Was Boone able to pick up a signal? LOCKE: I was on the ground, all I could here was static. SAYID: But it was working? LOCKE: Yeah, but I can't imagine it survived the fall. SAYID: Some of its parts might work in the transmitter I'm building for the raft. If you'd be willing to take me? LOCKE: Of course. and Sayid walking in the jungle. SAYID: How did you find this plane? LOCKE: Luck. SAYID: You and Boone were hunting. LOCKE: Was that a question? SAYID: Yes. LOCKE: The boar got scarce a couple of weeks back. We weren't hunting, we were exploring. SAYID: So you just happened upon a Beechcraft perched in the trees? LOCKE: Yep. SAYID: At the funeral you said your leg was injured. LOCKE: It was just a charlie-horse. A cramp. SAYID: I know what a charlie-horse is, John. LOCKE: Back in Iraq you were an interrogator. SAYID: Is that a question? LOCKE: Yeah. SAYID: A long time ago I was. LOCKE: Well, you haven't lost your touch. SAYID: Why would I interrogate you, John? LOCKE: Jack called me a liar in front of every man, woman and child I've come to know over the past month. Maybe there's a part of you that thinks maybe there isn't a plane out here at all. SAYID: I know when I'm being lied to. There's a plane. come upon the plane. LOCKE: Like I said, you haven't lost your touch. FLASHBACK see Sayid and Essam playing soccer in a park. SAYID: You've lost your edge, old man. ESSAM: I never had one when playing against you. SAYID: Were you always this slow? ESSAM: C'mon, c'mon, let's keep playing. SAYID: You have to get out of that apartment -- practice more. ESSAM: Haddad would like that -- more blending in with the community. SAYID: I think he's got his eye on a target. ESSAM: What makes you say that? SAYID: For the last 2 weeks he's been asking me about explosives -- blast radius, transport. ESSAM: Haddad's very thorough. SAYID: Do you know if he's gotten hold of any yet? ESSAM: The explosives? I don't know. All I know is there's going to be an operation -- and there is going to be a martyr. SAYID: You? ESSAM: Haddad told me this morning. C'mon let's keep playing. C'mon -- I'll wipe the floor with you. SAYID: Essam, what is it, huh? What is it? ESSAM: I don't think I can do it. see Sayid at a dock with Agents Cole and Hewitt. AGENT COLE: You're kidding me, right? SAYID: Listen to me, I can get Essam to turn himself in. He wants out. AGENT COLE: Does he know where the C-4 is? SAYID: The other two are the one's you want. Essam's... AGENT COLE: Does he know where it is? SAYID: No. AGENT COLE: Then he's useless. These cells run top down. It's all need-to-know. The recruit's handed a bomb and target at the last possible moment. The only way to find that C-4 is to wait for Essam to walk out that door with a target to hit. SAYID: He's in over his head. He doesn't even know why he's doing it... AGENT COLE: That's why you're going to convince him to go through with it. SAYID: No. No, I will not. AGENT HEWITT: Excuse me? SAYID: I'm done. It's over. AGENT HEWITT: No, no, you're not even close to being done, my friend. SAYID: What are you going to do? Arrest me? AGENT COLE: No, we'll arrest her. Your girlfriend's an Iraqi living abroad with a record of insurgency. Wouldn't it be terrible if she got picked up as an enemy combatant, Sayid? So, if you want any chance of ever seeing her again you're going to go and talk your good friend Essam into blowing himself up. see Charlie walking the beach with a crying baby. CHARLIE: The itsy-bitsy spider climbed up the spout, down came the rain and drowned the spider out... HURLEY: Dude, it's washed -- washed the spider out. Unless it's some kind of British version? CHARLIE: Oh, okay. Down came the rain and washed the spider -- oh, bollocks, shhhh, shhh, shhh. HURLEY :What's the matter, man? CHARLIE: Well, I can't get the bloody thing to stop crying. HURLEY: Maybe it's hungry? CHARLIE: Nope, Claire nursed him 5 times. HURLEY: Any deposits? You know, diaper-wise? sniffs the baby and shakes his head. HURLEY: Alright, it's time to break out the big guns. starts singing I Got You (I Feel Good) but the baby keeps crying Dude, that's all I got. see Sayid and Locke at the plane. SAYID the stuff in the baggies: Heroin. LOCKE: The cargo hold's full of it. The best I can figure it -- they were smugglers. SAYID: The plane was perched in the canopy? LOCKE: Right up there. SAYID: And Boone climbed up by himself because of your charlie-horse? LOCKE: Yes, that's right. SAYID: Why did you lie? LOCKE: I made a mistake. SAYID: I'm going to salvage what I can of the radio. If we leave now we should beat the storm back. LOCKE: Why don't you trust me, Sayid? SAYID: For one thing, you've been carrying a gun you've told no one about. LOCKE the gun out of his pocket and giving it to Sayid: We found one of the smugglers about a half a click West of here dressed as a priest -- Nigerian currency in his pockets, and this. Now you're armed and I'm not. Does that earn me any trust? SAYID: You gave this to me because I caught you concealing it. That earns you adaptability. LOCKE: Okay, I'll tell you something you don't know. SAYID: Please do. LOCKE: The first week after the crash there was a cave in. Jack was trapped. Do you remember that? SAYID: Of course. LOCKE: You, Kate and Sawyer went out into the jungle to try and triangulate a signal. SAYID: Yes. LOCKE: You were hit from behind -- knocked unconscious? When you woke up your transceiver, your equipment was destroyed. That was me. COMMERCIAL BREAK grabs Locke by the neck and puts the gun to his throat. SAYID: This is one time you'd better not be telling the truth. LOCKE: I did what was in everyone's best interest. SAYID: You ruined my chance to find the source. LOCKE: The source of a distress call that kept saying they're dead, it killed them all, over and over? Is that a place you really want to lead people to? SAYID: Why wait all this time? Why not tell me then? LOCKE: Because back then you wouldn't have engaged in reasonable debate, and nobody else would have. You were all so focused on getting off the island that you weren't seeing things clearly. It's like what's happening now with the raft. SAYID: Did you burn the raft, John? LOCKE: No, Sayid, I didn't. SAYID: What is the hatch? LOCKE: The hatch? SAYID: Boone mentioned it before he died. LOCKE: A hatch? Two hatches on a plane, Sayid, could be foreword or aft. lowers the gun. FLASHBACK see Sayid and Essam walking in Sydney. ESSAM: I'm not sure if I can do this. SAYID: You would not be a martyr if you didn't have to overcome fear, Essam. ESSAM: I'm not afraid to die. It's all the innocent lives -- all those people. The Imam preaches peace, Sayid. Every human life is sacred. SAYID: It's true, innocent lives will be lost -- in service of a greater good. ESSAM: What if I'm doing this because I'm angry? What if I'm doing this because they killed her? SAYID: What if you are? Should we just accept what happened to Zahra? Do we just accept their deaths? Because if we do, it means that ultimately we can do nothing about them. I lost someone, too, Essam. I will never be whole again. There need to be consequences for those responsible. That's my duty. That is how I will honor her. ESSAM: Haddad was right, it was fate that brought us back together. Sayid, will you do this with me? SAYID: I will. see Shannon looking through Boone's knapsack -- she finds a picture of her and Boone. Sayid enters. SAYID: How are you? Do you want to take a walk? SHANNON: Sure. SAYID: I spoke to Locke. SHANNON: What did he say? SAYID: He took me to the plane. I believe what happened was an accident. SHANNON: Then why did he lie? SAYID: I have no idea. But I don't believe he meant to harm Boone. SHANNON: So that's it? SAYID: I know how strong the need can be to find someone to blame. SHANNON: You don't get it, do you? SAYID: Shannon. SHANNON: Just forget about it, okay? see Michael, Walt and Jin at the raft. WALT: How much weight can this hold? MICHAEL: I don't know. A lot. Enough. JIN: in Korean. MICHAEL: Yeah, yeah, tighter. Got it. WALT: What if it tips over? MICHAEL: It won't. That's why we made it this wide. There, that should do it. Right? Good? JIN: Good. MICHAEL: Alright. WALT: What if a shark attacks? MICHAEL: A shark's not getting anywhere near us, man. WALT: What if we die? MICHAEL: We are not going to die. WALT: Boone died. CHARLIE with the crying baby: Hey, Michael, do you know anything about babies?I can't get this little guy to be quiet. MICHAEL: Walk with him, he'll calm down. CHARLIE: Yeah, I tried that. Hey, Jin, have you seen Sun? JIN: in Korean. CHARLIE: Sun. I need some help with this baby. JIN: No. CHARLIE: Okay. SAWYER entering: Hey, Chuckie, want to keep that kid quiet? Baby Huey's like nails on a chalkboard. CHARLIE baby is quiet: You happy now? baby starts crying SAWYER: I was. If you're going to play nursemaid, at least do the damn job. baby quiets at the sound of Sawyer's voice CHARLIE: Hey, say something else. Just say something, say anything. SAWYER: Okay, fine. I liked that thing a lot better inside than I like it outside. starts walking away and Charlie follows. SAWYER: What? see Jack wake up with Kate by his side. KATE: Hey -- brought you something to eat. JACK: What's in it, chloroform? KATE: Soup. JACK: Thanks, but I think I'll -- notices the key to the gun case is missing Who was in here? KATE: I don't know, what's the matter... JACK: Was anybody in here? KATE: No, why are you... JACK: The key to the gun case, it's gone. see Kate and Jack walking, they come upon Sayid. KATE: Maybe it fell off this morning. JACK: It didn't fall off. SAYID: What's going on? JACK: Locke took the key -- he's after the guns. KATE: I haven't seen him all day, you don't know that... JACK: No, then who was it? SAYID: Jack, it wasn't Locke. see Shannon in the rain getting a gun from the case. COMMERCIAL BREAK FLASHBACK see Sayid coming out of a door. A with van Haddad and Essam pulls up. HADDAD: Sayid, get in. It's time. van pulls into a warehouse type location and Haddad moves to open the back of a truck filled with explosives. HADDAD: Stay relaxed and focused; drive with the windows down -- the fresh air will keep you alert. You will need to wear these them uniform-type jackets. If you run into any problems use this Essam a gun. You are heroes. Good luck. exits. Essam prays and starts the truck. SAYID: Essam stop. ESSAM: Don't be nervous, brother. We'll be okay. SAYID: I'm working with the CIA. ESSAM: What? SAYID: I'm going to give you 10 minutes to get away before I call them. ESSAM: You set me up? SAYID: Essam, just go. ESSAM: Why would you do this to me? SAYID: You're wasting time. ESSAM: You said we were going to do this together. You said you lost someone. SAYID: Her name is Nadia. We were separated years ago. They know where I can find her. ESSAM: You used me to find a woman? puts the gun to Sayid's throat You talked me into this. SAYID: Essam, don't. ESSAM: You said it was for the greater good. SAYID: I'm begging you to go. ESSAM: You said you were my brother. You were supposed to be my brother, my friend. SAYID: I am your friend. ESSAM: A friend who told me to do this for Zahra just so you could find some woman that you love? is about to shoot Sayid, but stops. ESSAM: Well, then, Sayid, I hope she makes you whole again. shoots himself. see Sayid, Jack and Kate running through the jungle in the rain. Jack stops and kneels, feeling sick. Kate stops. JACK: Go. Go. helps Jack up. Sayid continues running until he finds Shannon holding a gun on Locke. LOCKE: She doesn't believe me, Sayid. SAYID: Shannon, Shannon, please listen to me. SHANNON: He did it. I know it. SAYID: You're not thinking rationally. You've never fired a gun before. fires the gun between Locke and Sayid. SAYID: Shannon, you don't want to do this. SHANNON: Yes, I do. SAYID: If you do it, you can never take it back. and Kate enter. SHANNON: Stay back. What did you do to him? LOCKE: I told you it was an accident. JACK: Shannon. SHANNON: Jack, you told me he was a liar. fires as Sayid tackles her. Locke falls. SAYID: I'm sorry. SHANNON: Don't. Get away. SAYID: Shannon. runs after Shannon. Locke sits up with a bullet graze on his forehead. Jack looks disgusted and exits. COMMERCIAL BREAK see Sawyer sitting with Charlie and the baby. SAWYER from a magazine: The low rumble breaks the crisp fall air as a flash of red streaks down the maple-dappled Vermont highway. stops and the baby starts fussing The 32 valve V-8 engine purrs as the transmission clicks down a gear and the vehicle unleashes all 400 horses and 350 pound feet rear-wheel torque. approaches. The baby starts to cry. CHARLIE Sawyer: Keep going. Keep going. CLAIRE: Charlie. shushes Claire and motions into the shelter. SAWYER: Beneath the hood the 4.4 liter power plant features a fully integrated super-charger made into a 6 speed transmission from the manual sequential shift feature. CHARLIE: Keep going. SAWYER: This smooth-riding sports car offers a bewitching blend of taste, comfort and economy. see Sayid looking at Shannon sitting alone at the beach by a fire. Kate enters. KATE: She just needs time. She's been through a lot. SAYID: Time won't make a difference. Perhaps I made a mistake. KATE: You couldn't let her kill Locke. You had no choice. SAYID: There's always a choice. FLASHBACK see Essam's body being wheeled away. AGENT COLE: She lives in Irvine, California, just south of Los Angeles -- works as a lab-tech at a medical testing company -- plane ticket, walking around money, you're on an Oceanic flight to LA. It leaves in two hours. SAYID: What happens to his body? AGENT COLE: He was a terrorist so he's not exactly getting a state funeral. SAYID: What happens to his body? AGENT HEWITT: After it's released; he'll be cremated. SAYID: A Muslim man is supposed to be buried. AGENT HEWITT: Yeah, well, there's no one to claim the body. SAYID: I'll claim him. AGENT HEWITT: You can't claim him when you're on a plane in 2 hours, mate. SAYID: Then change my flight to tomorrow. agents nod in agreement. see Locke at a fire putting a salve on his wounded forehead. SAYID: How's your head? LOCKE: It'll heal. SAYID: Another war wound. LOCKE: I know what it cost you to do what you did. Thank you. SAYID: I did it because I sense you might be our best hope of surviving here. But I don't forgive what you did. And I certainly don't trust you. And now, you're going to take me to the hatch. LOCKE: Hatch? -- I already showed you the... SAYID: John, no more lies. Category: Transcripten